A Ponyville Ghost Train
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Years before the events of that fateful Summer Sun Celebration, Ponyville was known for a train that appeared once a year and disappeared into the Everfree Forest. Many ponies say that it never existed, but when Spike see's the train Celestia asks for Twilight and her friends to investigate.
1. A Legend Begins

They said that legends can live forever. Not many ponies believed that saying.. Sure there was the legend of Nightmare Moon, but many had written it off until that fateful day that she returned and almost plunged the world into endless night. However, the other legends were ignored as being fairytales. Nothing more than stories to tell young colts and fillies to behave at night.

One legend however, had faded into history and was hardly spoken of for the last forty years. Not since that day seventy years before the return of Princess Luna had the story been known. All but few had forgotten it and even then, the younger generation wrote it off as nothing more than a foals' tale.

 _The mare in the moon shone brightly over Equestria on that fall night as the last train of the day was unloading its cargo and passengers. Ponyville was growing quick, but not to the level many of the other cities had expected. Part of this was mostly due to its location near the Everfree Forest. No pony would dare enter the woods in fear of what awaited them._

 _As the cars were empty, the engineer drove the train to a siding and waited for the firepony to return to the engine. The engineer was a dark blue earth pony with a dark red mane. His cutie mark included two crossed swords, a sign that he had spent years in the royal guard, but after retiring, he began to drive the train from Canterlot to Ponyville on the new Ponyville Railroad._

 _His name was Crimson Crown. After beginning his new job, he had ran his train on time with no accidents. His son had joined him when he was thirty years old, working on the engine. Crimson and his son, Hope, and Hope's son, Iron Shield, were the last of their family. Iron was about fifteen years old and getting ready to strike out on his own._

 _Crimson was brought out of his musing by the sound of another pony entering the cab. He turned to see his son, Hope, enter the cab. Hope was a green earth pony with a bright yellow mane. His dark blue eyes held tears as he went to his place._

" _Visiting your wife's grave again?" Crimson asked, his voice close to breaking as he remembered his daughter-in-law. Hope's wife, Light, with a shining spark always present in her eye. Lips as bright as a red rose, her short brown mane and her beautiful smile. Her personality and good treatment of Hope made her well liked by Crimson when her and Hope began dating. She was quite literally the light of Hope's life. When she perished to a Timberwolf attack, Hope had been devastated. Her grave was on their hill overlooking Ponyville. The same place they were married at._

" _I can't believe how long it's been," Hope replied. "It seems like yesterday we were all laughing and having fun playing tag. Is this how it was when mom passed?"_

" _I'm afraid so," Crimson answered, looking down as he closed his eyes, picturing his beautiful wife. Her long mane and beautiful eyes that shone brightly when Crimson was home from training. "She was my other half and when she died in a Griffon raid, it hurt. It's part of the reason I left the guard. The other part was to finish raising you. I can tell you that leaving the guard was the best decision of my life."_

 _Just as they were about to take their engine back to the shed, another pony walked up._

" _We need you to take this car to Dodge Junction," he said. "It's what we have left and we decided to send it to them."_

" _OK," Crimson said. They put the train into forward and opened the throttle. They backed to the siding and coupled the car to the engine. They moved the train out of the junction and onto the line._

 _It was beginning to rain as they drove down the line. The forest covered the tracks, making it dark. The light from their headlamp was their only source of light. The rhythm of the train traveling along the tracks kept a steady beat. Crimsons eyes watched the track as they continued on. Hope threw the wood into the firebox. He placed their food onto a rack and left the firebox open, allowing their food to cook while they traveled. The darkness of the cab only illuminated by the light of the fire._

 _Just before they neared the old castle, the engine began to pick up speed._

" _What's going on?" Hope asked._

" _I don't know," Crimson replied, trying to apply the brakes, only for them to fail. The train continued to pick up speed as they neared a dangerous curve._

" _What's wrong with the brakes?" Hope asked, running over to help apply the brakes._

" _I don't know!" Crimson shouted. "I lost control!"_

 _Crimson and Hope tried their best to stop the train, but it was no use._

" _Look out!" Hope hollered. They closed their eyes as the train came off the rails, sliding down a hill onto it's side, the wood from the fire spilling everywhere._

 _As the train came to a halt, the fire from the firebox consumed the cab. Crimson and Hope ran out, but could not keep the flames from getting on them. The flames consumed them as they got out, but soon were burned to death, their bodies still trying to get the flames off. There they lay on the forest floor, their engine wrecked as they watched each other slowly begin to pass._

" _I'm sorry, son," Crimson whispered, just as his eyes closed one last time, never to open again. All Hope could do was watch his father slip away as he faded in and out. Eventually Hope's eyes also closed just as his father's. Timberwolves appeared on the smoldering clearing and began to chew on the remains of the two ponies._

 _Nopony knew what happened to the train until a year later. A young stallion named Rome Apple saw a train rolling along the old abandoned rails into the Everfree. He ran back to Ponyville to inform others of what he saw, but many ponies said that the rails were no longer in use. Not since the last train to ever travel it had disappeared without a trace._

 _For another twenty years, ponies claimed to see an engine use the rails, but the legend soon faded into history and was rarely ever talked about until many chose to ignore the legend._

Two years after Luna's return, Twilight Sparkle was walking down Ponyville's main street on her way to meet Mayor Mare over the old abandoned rails. Many of the younger ponies had petitioned to have the rails removed and the land used for an arcade. Twilight wasn't sure which side to take. The rails were a piece of history for Ponyville, but they were long overdue on maintenance. She racked her head, thinking of what to do when she heard an excavator at a hill top. She ran over and found Spoiled Rich ordering a crew about as they excavated the hill.

"I don't pay you all to slack!" She exclaimed. "Keep working until this hill is gone. It's ruining my hours on getting a tan."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Twilight asked as she walked over.

"I need this hill brought down so I can get a perfect tan," Spoiled replied. "This hill has done nothing but kept me from getting the tan I want and I'm going to make sure this hill is gone so I can get it." Before Twilight could argue, one of the excavators shouted.

"We've got a problem here!" Twilight and Spoiled went over and saw a coffin sitting in the ground. Twilight looked at it carefully and read it.

"Here lies Light Shield. A loving daughter, wife, mother. The Light of my world. I will never forget you."

"Get rid of it," Spoiled commanded. "Move it to the river and dump it." Twilight looked at her in shock.

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed. "Leave this coffin here and return home. I'll go see if there's anything at town hall about this." The workers all left except for a few that stayed behind to guard the coffin. Spoiled, angry about the situation, huffed and walked away, plotting on how to get rid of the coffin.

When Twilight got to town hall, Mayor Mare greeted her at the doorway, sweat pouring off her forehead from trying to keep the petitioners under control.

"Sorry that we had to bring you in to help deal with this situation," Mayor Mare began. "I just can't get these ponies to listen."

"I'm happy to help," Twilight said, a small smile forming. "Before we begin, can I look into some of the past records? Some ponies found a coffin at Ponyville Park's hill and I want to know if there were any records of the pony."

"Of course," Mayor Mare replied. "What was the name?"

"Light Shield." Twilight turned and walked into the room where the debate was being held as Mayor Mare went to the records to find info on the pony in question.

Twilight left the room, smiling as she walked over to the records. She was able to keep the tracks there as part of Ponyville's history and help them find a new spot for what they wanted to build.

Now that that was out of the way, she could focus her attention on the mysterious pony.

Twilight racked her brain trying to figure out why she wasn't buried in the cemetery with the other ponies. Was she a pony that was shunned by the rest of the community at one point? If so, why would that inscription be on it. All these questions continued on until Mayor Mare brought over the folders.

"This is all we found about her," Mayor Mare explained. Twilight opened the folder and examined what was contained as Mayor Mare continued.

"She was one of the few that came here after the Apple and Pear Family's arrived. Her family ran the railroad that was established. Her husband was a stallion named Hope Shield. He was the firepony of engine number 104. Her father-in-law, a stallion named Crimson Crown, was the engineer. It says here that she died from Timberwolves. Her husband and father-in-law disappeared four years later when they were delivering some supplies to Dodge Junction after changelings attacked. Some think that they stole the supplies for themselves and others think they just vanished."

"What about the rest of her family?" Twilight asked as she put Light's folder down and picked up Crimson's.

"Hope and Light had one son," Mayor Mare answered. "He runs the Ponyville Blacksmith on the south side of town. He's not entirely young, but he can tell you more about the ponies in question."

"Thanks Mayor Mare," Twilight said as she put the papers in her bag. "I looked at Crimson's record. Turns out that he was in the guard until his wife passed. Since he was in the guard, I'll ask Celestia if she know's anything as well."

Twilight walked out of town hall and straight for the blacksmith. It wasn't hard to find. All she had to do was follow the smoke. The Ponyville Blacksmith was always busy producing nails, rods, and many other items used by everyday ponies to build or repair. As she neared the blacksmith, a brown stallion walked out. His build was almost the same as Big Mac's, but a few inches shorter.

His short brown mane was covered with sweat from the flames as he sat down for lunch. Just as he was about to take his first bite, he heard someone coming. He looked up to see Twilight Sparkle holding folders in her hand. Folders that he knew all too well.

"I guess you're here about my family," he said. "I'm only going to say this once. All I know is that they were making one last delivery before their vacation and the train never made it. Some ponies say they heard a crash in the Everfree, but nopony wanted to investigate. That's all I really know other than the legend."

"What legend?" Twilight asked. "I never heard of any legend."

"The legend goes that each year on the day of its disappearance, engine 104 rides the rails again," Iron began. "Its whistle fit to burst as it nears its crash site. Ghostly ponies driving the train, as a warning to others to never enter the Everfree Forest unless they're looking for their doom."

"That has to be the dumbest legend I have ever heard," Twilight said, shaking her head at how ridiculous the legend sounded. "There is no such thing as a ghost train."

"We'll find out," Iron countered. "Tonight is the anniversary and it'll run for the next week." Iron went back to his lunch as Twilight left.

"I can't believe that he didn't know anything about this," she said to herself, not wanting to believe anything the stallion said. That night however, would soon change her mind.


	2. The Ghost Returns

Night fell over Ponyville as Spike was walking back from visiting his friends. They had spent the day helping out at Sweet Apple Acres until Twilight had called on the phone and said for Spike to return home. Applejack was able to convince Twilight to at least let Spike stay for dinner, to which she agreed, knowing that Spike liked to spend time with his friends. Twilight would normally be against something like this, but lately it's been quiet around Ponyville. With the new guard post near the castle, things had quilted down to nothing at all. Now it was late and Spike was even asked to stay the night with them, but he stated that he didn't want Twilight to worry too much. Plus, Flash would lock him out as a joke if he stayed any later.

"You sure you'll be OK, Spike?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm sure," Spike replied. "Besides, what could really happen in this small town anyhow?"

"Just be careful," Apple Bloom said. Spike nodded and gave his friends a hug before walking out onto the porch. Just as he walked down the last step, he heard his name.

"Spike," a voice said. He turned around and saw Sweetie Belle walking towards him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping us today," She said. "Also, please let us know when you make it home. We really do worry about you when you're out this late."

"I will," Spike said, as he gave her another hug. Only this time, Sweetie Belle had a plan. As Spike was hugging her, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"For luck," she said, as she walked back inside. Spike stood there for a minute before heading home.

The quickest way home was by the station. The rails shined brightly in the light of the full moon, illuminating them to look brand new. Spike always loved the trains that went through. He heard stories of the older ones, but he loved the new ones more due to their efficiency at delivering cargo from the Celestial Sea to the New Lunar Ocean.

Just as Spike neared the station, he noticed a train on the siding. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but all the trains were back in Canterlot at the sheds for the night and no other train was scheduled to be in Ponyville. What was also weird was that this engine was an older one. All of Equestria's steam engines were a 4-8-4 Solar class engines with a few 4-6-6-4 Lunar engines for heavier trains. This was a 4-4-0 Ponyville engine, one of the earliest engines to ever ride the Equestrian rails. He walked over to the cab to find out what was going on. He reached the cab and felt the air suddenly become cold. He looked at the stallion peering out of the cab and froze.

What he saw was a stallion that's eyes were black as night, no sense of emotion at all. Spike froze as the engine began moving into the Everfree on the old abandoned rails, whistling into the night. Spike could only stare, frozen in place, for what he saw was something that maybe only Discord to make up on Nightmare Night. No, not even Discord would make something like that. Not even Luna when she was Nightmare Moon. This was something from the pits of Tartarus that had most likely escaped just like Tirek had.

As soon as Spike had calmed down, he ran to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him. He could only hope that Twilight would believe him, but knowing Twilight, he highly doubted it. Twilight was one that prefered logic over spiritual factors. Whenever somepony mentioned some place being haunted, she would always ignore them and tell them to leave her sight.

When Spike reached the doors to the castle, he was stopped by Twilight's guard.

"Halt," the guard said. Spike looked and smiled.

"Hi, Flash," Spike said. "Sorry about being late. For some reason there was a train at the Ponyville train station sidings."

"Hmm, that's odd," Flash mused. "All trains were to be in Canterlot by the end of the night. I guess this one was just late."

"That's the thing Flash," Spike countered. "This train didn't head for Canterlot. It was on the old abandoned rails going into the Everfree." Flash's eyes widened as soon as Spike finished.

"That track's not been in use since the wreck of engine 104!" he exclaimed.

"I think I saw engine 104," Spike whispered. "The driver was pale and the eyes were black. If that was what I saw, Twilight is going to be driven crazy."

"We better let her know," Flash said as he opened the door for Spike to enter the castle. Flash followed close behind to Twilight's study.

Twilight was at her desk reading over the three files she had gotten from town hall. She couldn't put the pieces together on what happened to Crimson and Hope, but more and more she believed that they had stolen the goods for themselves and ran off, avoiding the authorities as the years passed until they had passed on, but if that was the case, why wasn't the goods ever recovered. Before she could think of another possibility, the door opened to reveal Spike and Flash.

"Spike where have you been?" Twilight questioned. "It's way past your bedtime mister." Twilight got up and began to drag him to bed but stopped as Spike shouted.

"GHOST TRAIN!" Twilight turned to Spike with an angry look.

"I told you to not eat a bunch of sweets," she said. "They cause you nothing but trouble when you're going to bed."

"But there was a train in town on the abandoned rails leading into the Everfree," Spike explained. "It began moving along the tracks into the forest."

As soon as Spike said this, Twilight stopped, her eyes wide as the news shook her to the core. She began to think that Iron was right, but wanted to believe in the science aspect that there were no ghosts.

"Spike, I need you to tell me everything about what you saw," Twilight said. Spike took a deep breath and began to describe what happened. From the cold air to the way the engineer looked. "Did you see a number on the train?" Spike nodded.

"The number was 104," he said. Twilight stood in shock. Iron was right all along. As she composed herself, she turned to Flash.

"Can you get my friends here?" she asked. Flash nodded and left to do as he was asked.

One hour later, Twilight's friends and their siblings were at the castle.

"There's gotta be something here about ghost stories in Ponyville," Twilight said as she looked through her library.

"Twilight," Rainbow began. "You can't really believe that old story, can you? Besides, whoever told you this is just somepony that needs to be put in a crazy home."

"It was the blacksmith that told me about the ghost," Twilight countered. "However, it was Spoiled that got me looking into the crew of the engine."

"Why's that darling,? Rarity asked.

"A coffin that belonged to one of the first families here," Twilight answered. "Does the name Light Shield ring any bells?"

"Granny Smith talked about the Crown/Shield family a lot," Applejack began. "Said that Crimson would always try and make sure that their apples were delivered to Canterlot on time. He even brought stuff into Ponyville or wherever it was needed. She even mentioned how one of our family saw the engine after it disappeared, but the rest of the family wrote it off as a foal being a foal and wanting attention."

Twilight began to explain the day's events to her friends, most weren't sure. Rainbow kept saying that there were no such things as ghosts and that Iron should be sent to a looney bin. The others were wanting to see the train for themselves or maybe search for something causing the train to appear. While the Everfree had calmed down, there were still many mysteries to be solved.

A knock soon stopped their arguing as Spike went over to the door. He opened it to reveal Starlight, Sunburst, Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, Luna, and Starswirl the Bearded. All of them bore a grim expression on their faces.

"There was a crash near the old castle," Starlight began. " We don't know where, but it sounded like it was near the old railroad tracks." Twilight looked at her friends.

"That settles it," she said. "We're going to get to the bottom of this once and for all."

"What's going on?" Sunburst asked.

"That wreck you heard was most likely the same thing that Spike saw," Twilight began. "That was a good chance of being the ghost of engine 104." Celestia's eyes widened as she heard the number.

"I knew the engineer of that train," she said. "He was a good stallion. Always wanted to put others before himself. He was well on his way to captain when his wife died. After that, he raised his son and they both began to work for the Ponyville Railroad. That was the last I heard until the engine vanished. We wanted to send out some teams to investigate, but they were all turned back from the timberwolves and whatever else lived in the forest at the time." She took a deep breath and allowed herself to become more serious than she had ever been before when addressing Twilight.

"I want you and your friends to find out the full mystery of what happened. This is our one chance to find out the truth and I want to see it for myself as well."

Twilight nodded and turned towards her friends.

"You girls ready for another adventure?" she asked.

"Count us in," Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"Same," Applejack replied.

"I'm in," Fluttershy agreed.

"I guess," Rainbow answered.

"Alright," Rarity agreed.

"OK," Twilight began. "We just need to get everything ready and tomorrow night, we'll head out."

"Why tomorrow night?" Starlight asked.

"Because if what Iron said was true," Twilight answered. "Then the train won't run again until tomorrow. That was what he told me on the legend. The train will run again the week of it's wreck." She turned to the others.

"Get some sleep," she said. "Cause tomorrow night we'll be going on another great journey."


	3. The Discovery

Spike laid awake that night, not able to get to sleep. He had seen an actual ghost, which to many didn't seem as scary, but the way the ghost appeared had frightened him. All he could see was the black eyes, but when he closed his eyes, the engineers eyes were black with red pupils. His teeth were as sharp as a sharks teeth. What scared him the most was a demented smile on the engineers face as he drove his train right towards him, ready to run him over.

Spike's breathing became heavy as the nightmare seemed so real. While Celestia had informed them that Crimson and Hope were not evil, but most likely lost souls trapped in this world, seeing a real ghost for the first time had left a major impact on him. Something inside Spike had changed, and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or not.

"Spike," a voice said. Spike turned and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the doorway to his room.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"We heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were ok," Scootaloo said.

"I'm fine," Spike replied. "Just a nightmare."

"About the ghost?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike nodded. "Celestia said that he wasn't a mean pony. Why are you afraid?"

"Because that was the first time I ever saw a ghost," Spike answered. "When I got to the station, the air became cold and heavy. Crimson's eyes were completely dark with no life in them at all. In the dream, he had red pupils and his teeth were that of a shark. He was actually about to run his train over me as I stood there."

The girls could only listen as Spike sat there and told them how it felt. Since they never saw the ghost, they were spared from the nightmares that have plagued many other ponies when they saw the ghost train.

"Maybe what Rainbow Dash said was right,' Scootaloo suggested. The others turned and looked at her. "I mean, it was an older stallion that told Twilight the tale. Plus, he's related to the crew of the engine so he could be holding out on telling us where they're hiding at if they did steal the supplies."

"But what about what Celestia said?" Apple Bloom asked. "She did say that the two were some of the nicest ponies you could meet. Plus, they were always doing the right thing and never going on the other side of the law. Crimson was even a member of the guard."

"Maybe it might be best if we get some sleep," Spike said. "We'll never know what will happen until they get back." The others nodded and went back to sleep. Spike tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He suddenly felt a body next to him. He turned to see Sweetie sitting next time him and giving him a back massage.

"I figured I would help you get to sleep," she said. Spike smiled as he began to drift off. This time, instead of having a nightmare about the ghost, he began to dream of him and his friends all having fun. What was strange about this dream was that they were riding in the tender of the ghost engine, this time fully restored with Crimson and Hope giving them rides. All of them laughing and enjoying the sights.

The next day, the others were getting their supplies together when there was a knock on the castle doors. Rainbow went to open it only to find Iron at the door.

"What do you want?" Rainbow asked, her eyes narrowing at Iron.

"If you think I'm here to brag about the ghost of my father and grandfather you can think again," Iron said, not in the mood for Rainbow's accusations. "I'm actually here to help you'll out by giving you supplies from the forge." Iron stepped to the side and showed them all the parts needed to restore the same engine that 104 was.

"Why are you giving us this?" Twilight asked.

"Because I'm hoping that you might be able to get that engine restored," Iron said. "If anything, I would like to see the engine for myself. My father always kept me away from it, but he did promise me that when the train was done with it's time, that we would all have it for ourselves to enjoy. Princess Celestia even agreed to it and I've been hoping that somepony would try and find out what happened."

"We can't carry all of this," Rainbow said.

"Ah know somepony who can," Applejack said. "I'll get Big Macintosh and Caramel to help bring the stuff in a cart. Most of it's all small stuff so that will help." Iron nodded and began to leave, but stopped after a few feet and turned his head.

"If you can find the remains of Crimson and Hope," he began. "Please give them a proper burial. No matter what you think, nopony should have to suffer if they're innocent." He left back for his forge, hiding the tears in his eyes from the others.

"What do you girls think?" a voice said. They turned and saw Celestia and Luna walking over to them.

"I'm not sure," Rarity said. "He seems like he isn't lying, but we can't be too careful."

"I can tell he's not lying," Luna replied. "He hopes to prove his family's innocent and that something did happen to them."

"I'm still not sure," Rainbow argued. "But I'll go along with what you said." Luna nodded as she turned to the group.

"I fear it's my fault for what happened to the crew," she began. "Since the wreck was by the old castle, I will go with you along with two of my guards. My captain, Moonlight, and her coltfriend, Dusk Chaser. Starswirl has agreed to go along so he could get an idea of what happened. We might be able to help out more."

Hours passed until it was finally close to night. The group arrived at the entrance to the Everfree Forest where the old tracks entered. They entered in, knowing that for the most part, the forest was clear of any evil magic. Discords Plunder Vines had been wiped out, allowing for good magic to reign supreme in the Everfree. That didn't mean there weren't still other dangers. Timberwolves and many other creatures.

Just as years ago, the moons light was the main source of light. This one part of the Everfree was always growing out of control, no matter what Discord did to try and help change it. As they were walking by an old siding, Pinkie noticed something just sitting there, not in use. She went over and climbed aboard. She pushed down on the handle and the car began to move.

"Girls, over here!" she exclaimed. The others looked over and all smiled. They got on board, with Big Mac attaching the wagon to the side of the old car as they all set off down the line. Big Mac and Caramel pushing down on the handles as Moonlight and Dusk kept their eyes peeled for any creature trying to attack them.

As they began to near the castle, they heard the sound of an engines whistle. Twilight's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. They all looked back and saw the ghost train coming up fast behind them.

"Go faster!" Twilight ordered. "They all began to try and find a way for their car to go faster, trying to outrun the ghost train. The train's whistle continued to echo behind them, as if it were chasing them. When Fluttershy looked back, she screamed as the train had picked up speed. She went over by Big Mac and tried to help, but the train was catching up fast. They all closed their eyes, only for the train to go right through them.

As soon as the train had passed, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Was that the ghost train?" Rainbow asked, not even bothering to hide her nervousness. The others could only stare.

"It seemed to have picked up speed," Starswirl said. "We're near where we heard the crash. Let's keep moving." Big Mac and Caramel nodded and continued their driving, keeping to themselves as to what happened. They had only gone a few more feet when they all heard a thunderous crash from ahead.

"Come on!" Applejack shouted. They all drove the hand car faster to the sound, hoping to see for themselves what had finally happened. When they reached the curve in the track, they all got off and saw for themselves what had laid in the Everfree for over seventy years.

"Oh my Faust!" Rarity exclaimed. While she would normally never use such language, what she saw had shocked her. On it's side was a 4-4-0 Ponyville Locomotive, it's tender still attached, but it's wood scattered over the forest floor, rotting. The car was a complete wreck, it's supplies lost to time. The driving rod was bent, it's funnel rusting, and many other parts gone from being scattered.

Luna surveyed the wreck, hoping to find something that resembled remains. She narrowed her eyes at a particular spot and gasped. She ran down the hill, her guards following close behind. She reached the first set of bones, kneeling beside them.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. She felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned and saw Starswirl standing over her. His horn light up, and a magic aura filled the clearing, allowing everypony to see what had happened. They saw the moment the train had come off the track and what had happened to Crimson and Hope.

"There might be a way to help them," Starswirl began, as he cut the scene they had just witnessed. "First, we need to get this engine back onto the tracks." His horn light up once again as he moved both the engine and tender back onto the rails. Despite the weight, his years of experience had allowed him to light it up with little effort. Big Mac and Caramel began to unload the supplies that Iron had gave them and, with the help of Starswirl's plans he had borrowed from Iron, had begun to repair the engine to the best of their abilities.

Starswirl turned his attention to the two skeletons and began to use his magic. As he did, the others noticed that many of their features were beginning to return. Their organs were brought back and their spirits, slowly returned to their bodies. As Starswirl stopped, the two skeletons were once again whole. Both were pale with some pieces of rotting skin, but were actually there in almost their normal form. Twilight was about to walk up to them when one began to sit up. The others stepped back as they both stood up and for the first time in years, opened their eyes to the sight of the Mane 6.

"Who are you?" the blue one asked.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight began. "I'm known as the Princess of Friendship. Who might you be?"

"I'm Crimson Crown," he replied. "This is my son Hope Shield. We're the main operators of the Ponyville Railroad."

"I'm sorry to say this, but the Ponyville Railroad has been closed down," Applejack said. "Mah name's Applejack. I help run Sweet Apple Acres."

"What do you mean that the Ponyville Railroad's been closed down?" Hope asked.

"What Applejack means is," Luna began. "Is that ever since your disappearance, nopony has ever tried to run it. They just closed it down."

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked, afraid of the answer he'll get.

"I'm sorry," Luna replied. "This is all my fault. But your train had wrecked due to some dark magic that was still at the castle. It was leftover from my battle with Celestia over 1,000 years ago. It caused your accident and your death."

Crimson and Hope could only stare in shock.

"You've been dead for over seventy years," Fluttershy stated. "It was Starswirl that brought you back to life."

"Not fully," Starswirl began. "This will only last for a few days but hopefully we can find a way to restore you two completely. First we need the Alicorn Amulet."

"We got that," Twilight said.

"Alright," Starswirl nodded. "The final piece we need an artifact known as the Light of Equestria." Crimson and Hope nodded.

"Light had it in her coffin," Hope began. "We've tried to keep it safe. Now it seems like it's the only thing that can save us."

"Her coffin ahs been dug up," Twilight began. "We need to get back to Ponyville before it's gone."

"Then there's not time to waste," Crimson said as he ran over to where the engine was being worked on. He grabbed some of the tools and got to work, knowing where to put everything where it went on the old engine. Hope walked over and examined the tools.

"Iron made these, did he?" he asked. The others nodded as Hope's pride soared at the thought of his son still being alive. He got to work, helping his dad get the engine together. As the dawn rose, Crimson and Hope had fixed their old engine.

"Now we need some wood and water," Crimson began. "Hope, go and get some water from the stream. I'll get the wood."

Twilight and her friends stood by, not sure what to do.

"I'll help get the water," Caramel said, as he followed Hope to the stram. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash went with them, hoping to speed up the process. Big Macintosh, along with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie went with Crimson to get the wood for the tender as Luna, Starswirl, and the guards stood by the train, making sure nothing happened.

"Why did you do that?" Luna asked.

"I know you saw Spike's dream," Starswirl began. "This will give them a new chance at life. They lost it before, but now they can make it up. Plus, this could help them clear their name."

"Fat chance that Cold Heart will listen," Moonlight said. "He'll still try and arrest them." Dusk nodded.

"One can only hope that everything will go OK," Starswirl stated. If only he knew what would happen that day would change Equestria forever.


	4. Hope's Backstory

As Hope reached the river, he looked for a way to fill the tender. He didn't have any buckets and there weren't any water towers nearby. He needed a way to get the water into the tender, but it was looking like he wouldn't have any luck.

'What I wouldn't give to be a unicorn or pegasi,' he thought.

"Need some help?" a voice from behind asked. Hope turned and saw Caramel, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash walking over to him.

"To be honest," Hope replied. "I could. I don't have anyway to fill the tender and it takes a lot of water."

"I can help," Rainbow stated. "I'm on the weather team so I can get the water you need really quick." True to her word, Rainbow began to fly over the lake, creating a vortex of water and guided it all the way to the tender. Dusk, who had been sitting on the tender, gasped and rushed to open the tank, allowing the engine to be partly ready to travel again.

"Thanks," Hope said as he sat down. "Might as well get comfy. Dad will be a bit on gathering the wood."

"While we wait," Rarity began. "Why don't you tell us about yourself. I mean, all we know is what you did for a living and that you were married and had a son. What else could you tell us?"

Hope sighed as he looked in the water. He never really talked about his past, but now it seemed that he would have no choice. Something in his mind told him that they would find a way to know about him.

"I was born in Canterlot hospital," he began. "My mom was an earth pony by the name of Terra Shield. She died when I was young, about eight years old. When she passed, I asked my dad to let me take her maiden name to honor her. As you can tell, he agreed. It was when I was in school that I met my best friend."

 _Ten year old Hope was walking alongside his dad on his way to school. It had been two years since Terra's death and Crimson was doing his best to take care of his son. He had left the guard and began to work in the local bakery to earn some bits as well as be home more often to take care of his son._

" _I'll pick you up after school," Crimson said. "Be good and don't get into any trouble."_

" _OK dad," Hope answered. Hope could only look at the ground, afraid to cry in front of his father._

 _Crimson sighed and lifted Hope's head to look at him._

" _It'll get better," Crimson said. "I know it's hard. I've been out of the guard for a few years now and I've gotten a steady job. I just need time to get everything settled more."_

" _How much longer dad?" Hope asked._

" _At the very least another year," Crimson answered. "Until then, keep your chin up. You're a Crown. We may not be royalty, but we do show the rest of Equestria that we never give up. That's also where your Shield name comes from. Also protect those around you."_

" _Sir," Hope replied, saluting his dad. Crimson laughed and walked his son to the school steps._

" _I love you son," Crimson said._

" _I love you too dad," Hope replied. Crimson left for work as Hope walked into the school building._

 _School was about the same for Hope as it was everyday since his mother died. He had just sat down and got out his supplies when a student went over and tripped his chair. Hope fell to the ground on his back as the other students laughed. The laughter died down as the teacher walked into the room. The teacher looked and saw Hope on his back._

" _This is not a game, Hope Crown," the teacher stated. "If this keeps up I will have to have a talk with your father." The teacher went to her desk and got ready for the lesson._

 _Hope put his chair back and began to take down the notes the teacher wrote on the board. After notes, the teacher handed out the tests that they had taken yesterday. When Hope got his, all he could do was stare blankly at the paper. On the top right was a D-. He looked at the student to his left and saw that their answers were the very same._

" _Miss. Grumps," Hope began. "I have a question about my paper." Miss Grump just looked at him._

" _I would suggest that you don't copy off your classmates," Miss Grumps began. "I will see you after school in detention as well as have a talk with your father." She turned to the board and began the next part of the lesson just before the bell rang for the students to head outside._

 _Hope sat on the wall as the others played. For some reason, the teacher made him sit on the wall when he didn't do anything. He watched as some colts threw a ball around, laughing and having fun when a voice interrupted his thoughts._

" _Hey look who it is," Hope could only groan. "I believe it's time for your usual beating."_

" _Leave me alone, Darkmane," Hope countered. Darkmane only laughed as he walked over and was about ready to hit Hope when another voice intervened._

" _Leave him alone!" They all turned to see a pink earth pony filly with a brown mane walk over._

" _What you going to do about it?" Darkmane asked. Before the new pony could reply, Darkmane hit Hope in the face. As Hope fell to the ground, the new pony ran up and bucked Darkmane in the jaw, his eyes rolling in circles as he smiled before falling to the ground out cold._

" _You OK," the pink pony asked as she went over to Hope and helped him up._

" _I'm fine," Hope replied. "Thanks."_

" _You're welcome," she replied. "What's your name?"_

" _Hope Shield," Hope answered. "Yours?"_

" _Light Flare," Light said. "You're in my class with Miss Grumps." Before Hope could reply a shrill voice called out._

" _Hope Crown!" The two turned and saw Miss Grumps walking over. "My office now! I told you not to talk to anypony while you were on the wall and you also attacked an innocent student!"_

" _But I didn't," Hope tried to explain, but before he could continue, he felt a hoof across his cheek. Hope and Light could only state as Miss Grump prepared another strike before another voice interrupted._

" _MISS GRUMPS!" They all turned and saw Princess Celestia along with a few of her guard walking over. What also surprised them was Crimson wearing his formal guard uniform._

" _Dad!" Hope exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why are you in your guard uniform?"_

" _I'll explain in a bit son," Crimson answered. "First, we have to deal with a teacher that's about to go to prison for foal abuse." Crimson turned to Miss Grumps. "Just because you hated me doesn't mean you can take it out on my son. You have a problem, you take it to me."_

" _Like that will teach you anything!" Miss Grumps replied. "Your family has been and always will be a family of idiots." Celestia just shook her head._

" _Miss Grumps," Celestia began. "You're under arrest for foal abuse. I would suggest that you come quietly or the guards will use force." Miss Grumps just turned and bucked Hope in the chin, knocking the young colt onto his hack. The guards ran over and tackled Miss Grumps to the ground, keeping her from hurting Hope anymore. Crimson ran over to his son and checked to see if he was alright as the guards took Miss Grumps away._

 _Crimson took Hope to the school nurse as Celestia took Light to the office as a witness. If they were going to get miss Grumps on foal abuse, they were going to need all the witnesses they could get. As soon as Light had told everything to the Principal, she went over to the nurses office to see how Hope was doing. Hope was just beginning to wake up when Light arrived._

" _What's your name?" Crimson asked._

" _My name is Light Flare," Light replied. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Shield." Light bowed to Crimson in a formal manner._

" _I actually go by Mr. Crown,' Crimson said. Light looked down in embarrassment. "It's OK. My wife's last name was Shield actually. Hope took his mother's name after she passed."_

" _Where am I?" Hope asked, just now waking up fully._

" _In the nurse's office," Crimson replied. "I'm just glad you're alright."_

" _Sorry for scaring you dad," Hope said. "What were you doing here anyhow?"_

" _School presentation," Crimson stated. "Celestia brought me in to speak and help lead her escort just for today."_

" _Oh," Hope felt sheepish that he didn't know his dad was going to be there at the school. Crimson laughed and walked out the room to speak to the nurse._

" _I'm sorry about what happened to you," Light said._

" _It's alright," Hope began. "You did help me against Darkmane."_

" _True," Light laughed. "So friends?"_

" _Best friends,' Hope replied. They shook hooves and hugged as a sign of their new friendship._

"From there, Light and I were always close and soon we began dating. After that, we were married and we moved to Ponyville with my dad when he got the job to run the Ponyville Railroad." Hope finished. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rarity crying out rivers of tears with Rainbow and Applejack smiling. Caramel nodded, a few tears in his eyes, but not as bad as Rarity.

They got up and began walking back to the engine as a noise from behind startled them. Hope turned and saw Timberwolves approaching.

"RUN!" Hope yelled, as they all picked up their pace.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked. He looked behind them and saw around fifty Timberwolves approaching. He ran in front of the group and held one back. Luna, Starswirl, Moonlight, and the others fought back. Luna was cornered by the engine and was about to be attacked when Crimson jumped down with his ax in hand and killed the Timberwolf about to strike her.

"FADA BEO AN BANPHRIONSA!' Crimson shouted as he hacked away at the wolves with his ax. The Timberwolves backed away, running back into the forest.

"Good timing dad," Hope said.

"Considering those things attacked your wife," Crimson began. "I think we can agree of no mercy for these creatures."

"Mr. Crown," They turned and saw Luna walking over. "Kneel." Crimson knelt before Luna. Luna pulled out her royal sword. "For your bravery, honor, and loyalty to the crown, for your years of service to the guard, for helping out the best you can and doing your best along with your son to help out cities when needed, I dub thee, Sir. Crimson Crown, Knight of The Order of The Moon. Rise." Crimson rose as Luna turned to Hope.

"Kneel." Hope did the same. "For your years of service in the crown. For protecting your father and mother. For Loyalty to the crown, I now dub thee, Sir. Hope Shield, Knight of The Order of The Moon. Rise." Hope also rose.

"This is to also help protect you from Celestia's new captain, Cold Heart," Luna explained. "I'll do my best to explain it more when we get back on the rails. I hope you got the wood."

"Yep," Crimson replied. "We're all set there."

"Alright," Luna said. "Let's see what else has to be done." Everypony went back to work, hoping to make it back to Ponyville before the Timberwolves returned.


	5. Crimson's Backstory

As Hope was getting the water, Crimson was walking into the forest with his trusty ax, preparing to get some wood needed for the fuel. He always enjoyed doing this as it gave him peace which allowed him to remember his wife. As he was chopping down the first tree, he began to remember their first date. The way that he held the doors to the restaurant open for her to when she was cold he had given her his uniform jacket to keep her warm. When her body had been torn to shreds by the rouge Griffins and eaten by them, he had gone berserk and killed all five Griffins in his rage, mutilating their bodies.

Celestia intervened and knocked him out. The Griffin Empire soon used this as a tale for the younger ones to never do wrong, unless they wanted Crimson to kill them.

Crimson watched as the tree fell, just as he began to shout.

"Timber!" The tree hit the ground with a load bang, the nearby critters running deep into the woods.

"What was that for?" a voice asked. Crimson just ignored them and went back to cutting up more of the tree. "You could've killed an animal." Crimson finally looked up to see Twilight giving him a hard look.

"Look your, Highness," Crimson said. "We need fuel for the engine to run again and it runs on wood, hence we need to find the wood needed to get the train moving again." Normally Crimson wouldn't talk to royalty like that, but if he needed to get the engine moving after all these years, he needed to do what was needed.

"You could've waited on one of us to help make sure it was cleared out first," Twilight argued. "We have somepony that could do that."

"Maybe we should stop and sit down," Big Mac said as he walked over. "Wait for cooler heads to prevail. In the meantime, Fluttershy, could you have some of your animal friends help get the wood we need?"

"I… I can try," Fluttershy said, her voice breaking at the attention she was getting, but she put on a brave face and went over to where some beavers were cutting up branches for their dam. "Excuse me." The beavers stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"We would appreciate it if you could help us get some wood together," she began. "We have a tree ready, but we just need to get it into small enough pieces for us to carry it back to the engine, if it won't be too much of a problem."

The beavers went over to the tree that Crimson had cut down and got to work, helping speed the process.

"Thank you," Crimson said as he sat down next to another tree. "Being dead for all those years takes its toll on you. I just hope this curse can end soon."

"Trains today run on oil," Twilight stated. "It's much more efficient than wood burners, just so you know."

"I don't care how efficient an oil burning train is," Crimson argued. "We didn't have that in my time. We made do with what we could get and we did our best to make sure that there was always wood when we needed it."

"But your train will have to run on oil!" Twilight exclaimed. "It's standard procedure. According to the law provided by Canterlot nobles, due to the fact that there were many fires started by coal and wood burners, all trains must now run on oil. No exceptions."

"Did you ever stop to think about how my engine is built?" Crimson asked, trying not to lose his patience. He was after all, in the presence of royalty, but that didn't mean he could keep his temper in check. Especially to that one princess that seemed to think everything could be found in a book about trains. Before Twilight could respond, Fluttershy interrupted.

"I don't think this is really important," she began, her eyes beginning to open up wide. "Our main goal is to help get this engine running again. You two need to stop this petty bickering and deal with it later." Both Twilight and Crimson held their heads in shame, remembering that they were meant to work together, not against each other.

"Sorry," Crimson said. "I guess being dead for a long time really hasn't helped my temper."

"I apologize as well," Twilight mentioned. "I know that things change over time. I shouldn't of tried to force you to change right away or got angry when you drove trains at a time when there was no oil. Would you like to start over?"

"Sure," Crimson answered. "Crimson Crown. Engineer of Ponyville Railroad Engine number 104 and former member of the Royal Guard."

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said. "Princess of Friendship and current Headmare of the new School of Friendship."

"Sounds like an interesting school," Crimson mentioned as he sat his ax on the ground next to him. "How many ponies do you have in the school?"

"It's not just ponies," Fluttershy began. "We have many other creatures as well such as dragons, seaponies, yaks, and even some griffons and changelings."

Crimson's eyes darkened at the mention of Griffons and Changelings. Twilight noticed this and tried to help keep Crimson from exploding.

"The Changelings are now ruled by somepony else so they're no longer attacking Equestria," she stated. "You weren't around for the Griffon Wars so I have no idea why you seem to hate Griffons."

"Cause some Griffons killed my wife," Crimson replied. "I know not all of them are bad, but it doesn't take away the fact that I lost my wife to some of their more barbaric members."

"What was your wife like?" Big Mac asked.

"She was very beautiful," Crimson began. "I didn't just fall for her for her beauty. She wasn't afraid to get in my face and smack me upside the head if I was being stupid. When she died, I lost all control and was lucky I wasn't charged with murder."

"When did you first move to Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "I know that the Apple and Pear families arrived first, but after that, it was many other families arriving."

"My family arrived just two years after the Apple and Pear families did," Crimson answered. "Ponyville didn't have much, not even a railroad. I know that the two families were wanting one, but nopony was around to drive the newer trains yet. I guess now I see why Celestia had me learn."

 _Ponies were busy at work, laying down the the first tracks for Ponyville. The Apple and Pear families were expanding their business and many of their produce were being requested all over Equestria. To help keep up with the demand, Celestia had ordered the construction of the Ponyville Railroad. This Railroad would connect to both Canterlot and Dodge Junction, which would then load the cargo onto another train and transport it elsewhere._

 _So far, the tracks have made it to Canterlot and now they only had about fifty miles to finish up the line for Dodge Junction. Many of the workers stayed in the train that kept close to the camps, keeping away from anything that was in the Everfree. They were currently had a bend in the path that they had chosen and were now cutting down some of the trees to make room for the tight curve._

 _Crimson was unloading more of the rails with the other workers when they heard a howl in the distance. Many of them turned to see Timberwolves coming out of the trees. Some of the workers ran while others, including Crimson, grabbed weapons and worked to hold them off. After the brief fight, the others walked out._

" _This is getting ridiculous," one of them said. "We can't go one day without them attacking us."_

" _The sooner we get this finished," another one said. "The sooner we can go back home and never have to enter this forest unless anything needs repaired. Even then, hopefully it'll be rare."_

" _I don't care," the first one replied. "I quit!" he threw down his hammer and was about to walk away when the second one spoke up._

" _You can't leave," he said. "We have a job to do and it needs to get done." The pony kept walking away, many others also leaving. They had been attacked non stop ever since arriving in the forest and had had it. As they neared the rear of the train, the timberwolves struck again. Crimson and the ones who stayed behind ran over to help their friends, but for many, it was too late. Of the two hundred that had started this project, they were now down to one hundred and fifty._

" _What are we going to do?" Crimson asked. "We need to get this track done, but we can't keep dealing with these attacks."_

" _We need to get some guards here to protect us," the leader said. "Crimson, see if you can get some guards here to help us out. The sooner support arrives, the faster we can get these tracks going."_

 _Crimson nodded and went to write his letter. He could only hope that Celestia would send more help and maybe more supplies to keep going._

' _To her Royal Majesty Princess Celestia,_

 _We are in need of help. The Ponyville Railroad has hit a major delay. Timberwolves have attacked the workers and killed one fourth of our number. We are begging you, please send some guards and supplies._

 _From Crimson Crown'_

 _After Crimson had written his letter, he gave it to one of the unicorn workers who used a spell to send it to Celestia. The others had gone back to work, lying down the tracks for the curve as well as a sign to warn all engineers to go slow around the bend._

' _I just hope I won't have to deal with this curve,' Crimson thought. He hated this part of the line as it was near the old castle. The same castle that he had heard stories of ghosts haunting it and many other unnatural creatures coming forth from it to take ponies away and never be seen again. Nopony wanted to drive this part of the line, especially at night. Only under very extreme circumstances, would any of them take this task._

 _As the tracks were laid down and the spike's were hammered into place, a bright light began to appear from the corner of the bend. When the light went away, there stood Princess Celestia, ready to help her subjects. With her were around one hundred royal guard and much needed food and medical supplies._

" _I hope this will be enough to help everypony," she said, her mouth forming a smile at the sight of happy ponies. "I hope you ponies know how proud I am at the work you're doing. Not many ponies would undertake this task. Whatever you need, just send me a letter and I'll provide it the best I can."_

 _The workers nodded as Celestia teleported back to Canterlot, leaving the guards to set up around the workers, ready to protect the Equestrian citizens at all costs._

"It wasn't long after that another group of timberwolves showed up. Thanks to the guards, they were forced back and a few weeks later, we were able to complete the tracks to Dodge Junction. I ran the Ponyville/Canterlot part of the line for years until that night I ran the Dodge Junction line. I can't believe I was done in on that curve that we had trouble with during construction." Crimson finished.

"So how did you crash?" Twilight asked. "I heard that some dark magic might have caused the accident, but I want to be sure."

"I can't really tell you," Crimson answered. "I know Princess Luna says that might have caused it, I think it was something else." Crimson looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. "We'd best head back. I don't want to be around when the timberwolves attack."

The others nodded and got up as Crimson grabbed his ax. Big Mac helped gather up the wood that the beavers had helped cut into small enough pieces for everypony to carry. As they were walking back, Crimson began to sing.

"From the great Celestial Sea to the wide Lunar shore.

She climbs the Smoky Mountains or the hills on by the shore.

She's mighty tale and handsome

She's known quite well by all.

She's a regular combination on the Hooterville Cannonball"

As they neared the engine, they heard the sounds of battle and the howls of timberwolves. Crimson broke into a sprint, hoping he wouldn't be too late, unlike when the beginning of the railroad or when Light was attacked. The others began to run as fast as they could, determined to save their friends.

Crimson made it to the side of the engine and climbed the boiler, reaching the roof of the engine. He saw that Princess Luna was about to be attacked, before he jumped down, striking the wolf. As the wolf died, Crimson looked up, eyes narrowing as ager took over.

"FADA BEO AN BANPHRIONSA!' Crimson shouted as he hacked away at the wolves with his ax. Known for his skills with the ax, Crimson lived up to his nickname of The Blue Demon. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Big Mac rushed to the scene, throwing rocks or using what they had to attack the timberwolves. Soon, the wolves backed off, determined to come back with more numbers and get the others.

Crimson took a minute to get his breathing under control, finally able to process what had happened.

"Good timing dad," Hope said.

"Considering those things attacked your wife," Crimson began. "I think we can agree of no mercy for these creatures."

"Mr. Crown," They turned and saw Luna walking over. "Kneel." Crimson knelt before Luna. Luna pulled out her royal sword. "For your bravery, honor, and loyalty to the crown, for your years of service to the guard, for helping out the best you can and doing your best along with your son to help out cities when needed, I dub thee, Sir. Crimson Crown, Knight of The Order of The Moon. Rise." Crimson rose as Luna turned to Hope.

"Kneel." Hope did the same. "For your years of service in the crown. For protecting your father and mother. For Loyalty to the crown, I now dub thee, Sir. Hope Shield, Knight of The Order of The Moon. Rise." Hope also rose.

"This is to also help protect you from Celestia's new captain, Cold Heart," Luna explained. "I'll do my best to explain it more when we get back on the rails. I hope you got the wood."

"Yep," Crimson replied. "We're all set there."

"Alright," Luna said. "Let's see what else has to be done." Everypony went back to work, hoping to make it back to Ponyville before the Timberwolves returned.

'Whoever this Cold Heart is,' Crimson thought. 'I only hope that he won't try to start trouble when we get back. Maybe Celestia will be there for us to explain what happened. I didn't remember feeling any magic that night, so that can only leave one thing.' Crimson looked at the engine.

"I can only hope that I'm wrong," he said to himself. Crimson turned back to the cab, getting everything ready for the journey back to Ponyville.


	6. 104 Rides Again

Crimson and Hope were busy getting the engine ready to roll. This required a lot of work as many of the parts were still worn from years in the Everfree Forest. The rod was still rusted so Starswirl and Twilight had to cast a lot of spells to make the parts as good as new. Many of the gauges needed to be hit a few times to make them work again. Sand was needed, but there wasn't any beach close by.

It was thanks to Pinkie that they were able to somehow get the sand and whatever else was needed. When Crimson asked how she had all of the stuff they needed, the others all replied, "Don't ask. It's Pinkie."

Crimson just shrugged, remembering that he lived in a land filled with Alicorns, Unicorns, and so on. His own wife had her crazy moments, since she had been able to tell whenever he was about to do something stupid.

As everything was put in place and and the sander filled up as far as it could be, Crimson and Hope did one final inspection before making their verdict. They turned to the others and smiled.

"We would like to thank you all for helping us get 104 repaired," Hope said. "Thanks to all this, she is ready to ride the rails again."

As Hope said this, they all cheered, their hard work paying off. The sun had gone down towards the horizon by now, meaning that it was time for Luna to start raising the moon. Luna had went off on her own for a bit and began to do her job, making sure it would be something beautiful.

As the moon began to rise, something different happened. Instead of a normal moon, this moon appeared much closer than normal, an orange hue. To Crimson and Hope, this would be a good sign, as they still believed the old sailors' tale.

"Red at night," Crimson began. "A sailor's delight." While neither one had been a sailor, this old saying had some meaning to them as much of their good days came from this. The others all gathered up anything that they would need for the trip, knowing that they would soon be leaving. It was then that Rarity noticed something.

"Where is Princess Luna?" she asked.

Dusk and Moonlight panicked, remembering that it was their job to protect her. Crimson and Dusk offered to go and find her, both having their own set of skills. Dusk due to his ability to see better in the dark and Crimson for knowing the layout of the land from when he was helping to build the line.

Dusk went over to the stream, seeing what he could find and maybe grab some food for the trip. Moonlight soon joined him, grabbing what they could while calling out for Luna.

"Where could she be?" Moonlight asked. "We shouldn't of let her go off on her own."

"She should be fine," Dusk said. While he was worried, he also knew that Luna could still take care of herself. "Remember what Celestia said? If Luna was killed, then the moon would turn blue. So far, nothing bad has happened. We better get back. I can't see anything right now." They went back to the engine, shocked to find that Luna was already there.

Meanwhile, Crimson was walking to the front of the train as the others all began to check the back and around the old car. As he made it to the pilot, he found Luna leaning against the other side, looking towards the ground. Crimson went over and leaned against the pilot next to her.

"Beautiful night," Crimson commented, not sure where to start. He continued to face forward, the corner of his eye catching a smile on Luna's face at his comment before turning to a frown. "How often does the moon do this?"

"Once and a while it will," Luna answered. "Celestia uses the sun to help add to the beauty." Crimson nodded, understanding now that the two together could do anything with the sky and add beauty. While they could talk about the sky, they had a time table and they needed to stick with it. Crimson took a deep breath and began.

"Why are you still blaming yourself?" he asked. "Accidents happen. I'm not the only engineer to have these problems. First to be brought back, but not the first to die from a train wreck."

"Because it was my magic that caused the wreck," Luna began, her eyes beginning to water. "My darkness made the Everfree dangerous for all those years as well as Discord's plunder vines, but I basically caused your death."

Crimson began to understand what was going on. He heard the stories like all the other foals, but to meet the same pony who the legend was about, that was much different. He also began to understand more of why she blamed herself, but he needed to get her to understand that it wasn't her. He looked over to her.

"I highly doubt it was you," he said. Luna was about to argue, but Crimson held up his hand. "What happened was that the brakes didn't work and we picked up speed. I didn't feel any magic when we were driving, so that's out. I did remember seeing a strange figure near the station before I had the train back into the siding for the car."

"How can you tell it wasn't magic?" Luna asked.

"Years in the guard," Crimson replied. "Being the target of unicorns and their high and mighty attitude." Luna laughed as many of the unicorns in the guard did have a superiority complex. The main exception being Shining Armor. Crimson joined in, remembering how many of the unicorns hated Crimson for not dropping out, meaning that to some, the guard wasn't pure enough.

However, many of the other unicorns had been welcoming, helping train the others to detect magic, giving Earth and Pegasi ponies an advantage. This allowed Crimson to always tell whenever somepony had used magic on his train without his knowledge. This also helped him remember that there was no magic that night.

"We'd better get going," Crimson said. "We have a timetable to keep and the sooner we're back to Ponyville the better." He stood up, holding out his hand to help Luna up as well. Luna accepted and they both went back to the cab of the engine, just as the others were coming back.

"Glad to see you're OK," Starswirl said. Luna nodded and got on board with the others. Hope was already fixing up the valves and throwing some wood into the fire.

"ALL ABOARD!" Crimson yelled, climbing aboard as well and sitting in his seat. The others all got into the tender and made themselves comfortable. As they just needed enough to get to Ponyville, they had more than enough room for the others to sit. They watched as the fire roared from the wood that was tossed into the firebox. Steam soon hissed as Crimson activated the sander, allowing sand to fall onto the tracks. The light went on, thanks to Luna's magic and for the first time in years, Engine 104's whistle sounded not as a ghost, but as Crimson pulled the the chain. The whistle was a beautiful sound after all these years.

As the reverser was put forward, brakes released, and the throttle opened, the engine began to move. The first puff of the engine caused for a round of cheers. Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash all looked at the wheels, making sure that they weren't imagining things. Applejack and Caramel hugged, laughing that it worked. Fluttershy ended up giving Big Mac a kiss on the cheek. Starswirl nodded, but was jumping for joy inside. Dusk and Moonlight hugged and kissed, before breaking apart as the others laughed.

Luna was in the cab, telling Crimson and Hope what to expect.

"So this Cold Heart might try to arrest us without even giving us a chance to explain?" Hope asked. Luna nodded. "Great."

"Celestia said he was a good stallion," Luna said. "It seems to have been recently that he changed into what he is now."

"That's strange," Crimson mentioned. "So we might have to fight him?"

"Good chance," Luna answered. "Just don't kill any of the guards." Crimson and Hope nodded as they turned their attention back to the rails.

The others had all gone to sleep except for Crimson and Hope, as they had to keep awake to drive the engine. Hope turned to his dad.

"Do you think that we'll ever be done with this curse?" he asked.

"I hope," Crimson replied. "I just wish we could bring back your wife as well. You never did smile after that."

"Like I said all those years ago," Hope remembered. "She was the light of my life. When she went, my light went with her."

Crimson nodded and faced back to the front of the engine. The old signal box was still there. Crimson blew the whistle, waking the others by mistake.

"Sorry," Crimson hurried up to say. The last thing he wanted was a fight while the train was in motion. Twilight nodded and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed something on the siding.

"Look!" she exclaimed. They all turned to see the old Ponyville Railroad cars still in good shape. Crimson slowed the train down and applied the brakes when they were past the switch. Hope, knowing what his dad's plan was, got out and flipped the switch. Crimson backed the train up to the row of cars. As Crimson neared the cars, he slowed the engine down, the couples connecting as Hope ran over and attached the cars to the engine. Hope got back on board and the engine moved forward again. This time, going nonstop until they reached Ponyville. Crimson and Hope looked ahead, the sun finally beginning to rise. To them, a new day and maybe even a new beginning.

The sun had risen two hours ago as the ponies in Ponyville were waking up for another day. The school had taken a trip to the station as many different important trains were there. Princess Cadence's personal engine, Celestia's royal engine, and Luna's newest steamer. The foals were in awe at these machines as another pony came over.

"Greetings kids," the old stallion began. "My name is Steamer and I work for the Solar Western Railroad. I understand that you're here to see the pride of Equestria's Railways."

The teens cheered, but none cheered more loudly than Steamer's nephew, Locomotion. As the others were cheering, Sweetie Belle looked around, seeing one of them was missing.

"Did you girls see Spike?" she asked. The other two shook their heads, not knowing where Spike had gone off to.

"I'm glad to see that there are so many wanting to see our engines," Celestia said as she came from the station house. Cadance and Shining Armor stepped off their train as many of the the foals were bowing to the royals.

"Has there been any sign of Luna or Twilight?" Celestia asked. Shining and Cadance looked down, disappointed that they couldn't find them yet.

"Can anypony tell me the first line in this part of Equestria?" Steamer asked. The group raised their hands. "You," Steamer said as he picked one of the group.

"The Equestrian Pacific," Snips said, proud of his answer.

"Nope," Steamer answered, much to Snip's shock. "How about you?" he asked, pointing to Apple Bloom.

"The Ponyville Railroad," Apple Bloom answered.

"That's correct," Steamer said. "The Ponyville Railroad was the first line for this part of Equestria. Now, the only trains in this part is ran by either the Equestrian Pacific or the Friendship Express. The Ponyville Railroad was closed down decades ago. No engine has ever ran these rails since."

As soon as he said that, Celestia heard what sounded like a bell. She went over to the abandoned line, the others all following.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Steamer asked.

"I heard something coming from the Everfree," Celestia answered. "It sounded like it was coming from the tracks."

"It can't be," Steamer argued. "This line has been closed down for years. No engine could possibly be."

Before he could finish his sentence, a whistle sounded. They all looked to see an engine coming out of the Everfree Forest with a full train. The engine was sounding its whistle loudly, its bell ringing as it approached the platform.

Everypony stood back as the engine made it to the platform, coming to a complete stop. What was even more of a shocker was that their residential Princess was in the tender. When they got out, Luna turned to her sister and nodded, before turning her head to the cab. She walked inside of it, turning to the two crew.

"I hope you two are ready," she said. Hope nodded and walked out first. Crimson took a few deep breaths before turning to face Luna.

"Thank you for all you've done," Crimson said as he bowed to Luna before walking out of the engine, ready to face Celestia. Luna followed, ready to protect these two.

'I won't let these two suffer for something that they never did,' she thought, as she climbed out of the cab, ready to tell the others about their journey.


	7. A Plot Discovered and Foiled

**To the guest reviewer (if they even get this far or even read it): There might've been an idea or two, but no this story is not based on that creepypasta.**

As Hope stepped off the train, he was met with many stares. He expected it after coming in a train that was over a century old. He also then remembered the old flesh that was still visible, causing many of the nearby students to back away. He was about to walk back onto the train when Crimson walked off.

"I guess we ain't in Ponyville anymore," he commented, seeing how much the place had changed. He then saw the much newer and bigger engines. He mouth just dropped at the sheer size of the nearby Lunar Class. When Luna saw his reaction, all she could do was laugh. It got worse as Crimson fainted, causing everypony to laugh at the old engineer.

When she got herself under control, Luna went over and got Crimson up as some of the nearby guard arrived.

"Crimson Crown and Hope Shield," the lead guard began. Everypony gasped at their names. They all heard of these two, but to actually see them was another matter. "You two are under arrest for the theft of important goods to Dodge Junction and for betraying Equestria. Under orders of Cold Heart, you are both to be executed."

As the first guard ran over to Crimson, his spear ready to strike, Crimson brought out his axe and blocked the spear. Another guard ran over with his sword, forcing Crimson to duck, only to have his hooves swept from under him, causing him to fall on his back.

Hope grabbed his sword from the train and used it to block the guard's sword, allowing his dad to get up and jump before striking the guard's helmet. As a third guard was about to strike Crimson with his spear, Luna blocked it with her sword, giving Moonlight and Dusk time to tackle the guard.

Everypony could only stare as these five took down a group of the royal guard. Things only seemed to get worse as more guards showed up. Hope held his sword in front, the smile that was once on his face gone. Crimson's eyes narrowed as he twirled his ax in his hand. Moonlight and Dusk stood side by side, their swords at the ready to defend their Princess. Luna, holding her royal weapon, stood in front of the two knights, ready to lay down her life for them if needed.

"Everypony stand down!" Celestia ordered. Her guards stood down. At the same time, the other five lowered their weapons, but still kept them drawn in case there was more trouble.

"Where did Cold Heart get these orders?" Celestia asked.

"From you, Your Highness," the lead guard said, pulling out an envelope. Celestia took the contents out and read them over.

"I gave no such order to Cold," she said.

"That's because it wasn't me that even gave the orders," another voice said. They all turned to see a dark gray stallion walk onto the platform. His eyes were a brown as the trees of the Everfree and his black mane was as dark as the caves. His cutie mark was a red heart cut in half: one half of that heart being ice.

"Cold Heart," Celestia began. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Cold Heart replied, "is that I've been trapped in a nearby cave with diamond dogs for the past few weeks. This weird shadow had been giving them orders before leaving to find where something called The Light of Equestria was."

No sooner that those words left his mouth, Crimson and Hope dropped their weapons, mouths wide open.

"Please tell me you saw who it was," Hope begged, dropping to his knees. "That was given to my wife from her family to keep it safe." Cold looked down at Hope and sighed.

"All I remember is a green light," Cold replied, walking over and placing a hand on Hope's shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Hope looked up, tears beginning to show in his eyes, not knowing what would become of his wife's grave.

Everypony stood still, not knowing what to do. The guards that had been sent had done so under false orders. Luna and her group did their best to not run into town and try to find out more, despite wanting to but no idea where to start looking. As they were about to come do a decision, Starlight and Sunburst ran over.

"Spike's been kidnapped!" Sunburst exclaimed. Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked at the duo. "We went over to the castle and found Flash knocked out and a note." He brought out the note only for Twilight to grab it with her magic and begin to read.

"To Princess Twilight Sparkle," she began. "We have your son. If you want to see him again, bring the alicorn amulet to these coordinates. If you do not appear within an hour, Spike will be killed." With each word, her face turned from shock to anger. Her eyes began to glow of fire as her mane showed signs of smoke. Twilight was about to explode when she heard a voice.

"TWILIGHT!" She stopped what was happening and looked down the tracks leading to the Badlands. Everypony gasped as Spike was being loaded onto a train with Light's coffin. What was even more of a shocker was that Spoiled Rich was the one loading the engine.

"Spoiled!" Applejack exclaimed. Spoiled just smirked and boarded her engine. "You won't get away with this."

"No she won't," everypony turned to see another Spoiled walk onto the platform with Filthy Rich. They all turned to see the Spoiled on the engine frown before a green light enveloped her, showing her true form.

"It's Chrysalis!" Starlight gasped, not wanting to see this villain anymore. Chrysalis just opened the throttle of her engine and began driving down the line, the diamond dogs and ponies under her hypnoses taking control of the train as she laughed.

"I win, Celestia!" she yelled, her train heading down the line.

Before anypony could stop them, Crimson and Hope ran to their engine, releasing their brakes. As they were about to open the throttle, they were joined by Luna, Celestia, Starswirl, Twilight, and Shining Armor.

"We're helping you!" Twilight commanded. Crimson nodded and opened the sander before opening the throttle to full. The wheels began to spin in place for a few seconds before the engine, now uncoupled from the cars thanks to Rarity's magic, began gaining traction, allowing the engine to head down the line after the group. The onlookers at the platform could only watch as engine 104 sped down the line, not knowing if they would succeed in their goal.

Chrysalis watched as her engine moved down the line, not a single Equestrian in sight. She now had the chance at revenge against them for taking away her kingdom. While her last plan had failed, this now gave her something that the others would never get the chance.

"With the Light of Equestria," Chrysalis began. "I will soon be able to rule all over Equestria. Not even Twilight can stop me." She laughed at her plan, only to jump as she heard a whistle. She turned around and saw engine 104 behind them, catching up fast.

"You won't get away with this, Chrysalis!" Twilight yelled, using the Royal Canterlot Voice. Crimson closed his ears before opening up the throttle even more. Engine 104 was going faster than it had ever done before.

"How did that piece of junk catch up to me?" Chrysalis asked. While her engine was new, it was still experimental. She had stolen it from the Equestrian Pacific's test yard, deciding that since it was new, that it would be the best engine for what she needed. The main problem came from that this engine was never tested, meaning that its speed was never really determined.

Despite the age of 104, the engine somehow kept together. When Crimson looked around, trying to see what was keeping 104 together, he saw Starswirl, his horn glowing.

"I'll keep the engine in one piece," he said. "Just drive." Crimson nodded and turned to face Chrysalis's engine. They were close to catching up, but they needed more wood.

Hope went over to the tender and grabbed the first piece of wood. As he lifted it up, another hand gave him a second log. He looked and saw a white Unicorn filly handing him the wood.

"Sweetie Belle!" Twilight exclaimed, looking back to see what was taking Hope so long. "What are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle just turned to the Princess.

"I'm here to rescue Spike,' she said. The moment she made her statement, a spark appeared in her eyes, one that Crimson and Hope had seen before. Back when Light had set her mind to something.

"We're closing in!" Crimson shouted. Before anypony could do anything, Sweetie Belle went over to the side of the cab and began to climb on the outside of the train. Hope, just getting over his shock, joined Sweetie Belle, doing what he could to get his wife's coffin back.

Wind blew their Sweetie Belle's mane as she struggled to keep hold of the engine. Despite her fears starting to show, she beat them down and continued on. As she reached the front, she saw how close they were to Chrysalis's engine. If given the chance, maybe Spike could jump and hopefully make it to where she was.

"Spike!" Sweetie Belle shouted, hoping he would hear her. Hope soon joined her, looking at the situation. With luck, they could get the coffin and Spike without injury, but the only way to test it was to try it.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spike shouted back, confused as to why she would be there. He was able to look back to see her along with another stallion on the front of the engine. What shocked him the most was the number on the engine. As soon as he saw the number, he thought back to his dream. The same one where he was about to be ran over.

However, he had no time to be picky on which train got him away from Chrysalis. Plus, if Sweetie Belle was on the train, then he should be safe.

"What are you doing?" Spike shouted back. Lucky none of the crew could hear him due to their hypnoses.

"I'm here to help rescue you," Sweetie Belle replied. Sweetie then did something that even Hope couldn't believe. Her horn lit up and soon, the ropes around Spike were cut. She then used her magic and to the surprise of the others, she began to pull Chrysalis's engine closer.

Spike saw the opportunity and jumped onto 104's pilot, being grabbed by Hope to keep him from falling. Sweetie soon grabbed Spike, allowing Hope to let go and jump onto Chrysalis's engine and knock out her guards. As these were not soldiers, but ordinary ponies and diamond dogs that fell victim, they had no experience in fighting like Hope did thanks to his dad teaching him how to fight and defend himself.

After they were knocked out, Hope began to pull the coffin closer as Celestia joined them, using her magic to bring both Light's coffin and Hope onto the pilot. They made it safely to the pilot, only to watch as Chrysalis' engine was nearing a very tight curve.

Crimson saw what was happening and applied the brakes. When he tried to apply them to full, the brakes were stuck, just like years ago. He gave one last giant pull, and with Luna's magic helping, he was able to apply the brakes and soon put the engine in reverse, allowing the wheels to turn the other direction. Thanks to Luna, the engine was able to stop, just as Chrysalis's engine went off the rails. Just as they thought that Chrysalis was gone, she flew over.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She shouted. She disappeared into the sky, allowing the others to relax as Princess Cadence's engine arrived at the scene. The Royal Guard, under both Flash and Moonlight's command, ran out and arrested the conspirators, one of whom was not being hypnotized. One that Crimson and Hope thought looked familiar.

"You!" The mare shouted. "My Great Grandmother was right. You two were nothing but trouble. Even my Grandfather wished he would've killed you!" She pointed to Hope as she said this.

"Once my husband gets wind of this, you'll pay for this. Everyone of you will die!"

"You can tell your family all about it," Flash said, placing a magic restraint on her. "While we decide what to do with you." He placed her onto the prison car along with the others, with other guards looking into the area for anypony else that was involved. The others coupled up 104, loading the coffin into the tender for safety, before reversing back to Ponyville. On the way back, Spike was being watched by Sweetie Belle as Twilight was ordered to help drive 104 back as Hope was resting after the experience he had today.

"How you holding up, Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I guess I'm holding up OK," Spike replied, his hand clutching his right left forearm. Sweetie moved his hand to see a large cut. She ripped the lower portion of her skit and wrapped it around his arm, tying it with her hair bow. Her hair was soon let down, going down to her lower back. Spike could've sword he saw the sun light up around her, stunned by her beauty.

"This should hold it together," Sweetie Belle said, placing a kiss on the injury. Spike nodded before leaning against the tender wall more. Sweetie Belle snuggled up to him, allowing them to relax during the trip.

Twilight looked at the duo, smiling that Spike had somepony to help him through this. She went over, placing a blanket over the two and grabbed some wood, throwing it into the fire. After the events of today, she couldn't wait to be home.

The sun was setting as they returned to Ponyville, cheers erupting as the two engines returned to the station. Spike and Sweetie Belle exited first, Sweetie Belle getting hugged to death by Rarity before being scolded for running off. Hope and Crimson brought out Light's coffin, going into the empty space provided by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. As the coffin was laid down, Hope opened the lid, revealing his wife's corpse, somehow in good condition after all these years. He held the Light of Equestria was six students from the nearby Friendship Academy brought the Alicorn Amulet over. As soon as Gallus saw Crimson, he panicked, hiding behind Smolder.

"It's the Blue Demon!" he shouted, not wanting to be the next Griffin to die. Crimson juist sighed and looked to the sky.

"Will I ever be rid of that blasted name?" he asked to himself. He turned to Gallus. "Can you please not call me by that name? I hated it and all I want is to be rid of it." Gallus, who was still scared, agreed, slowly coming out of hiding. The others gave the amulet to Twilight, who laid it on the ground next to the Light of Equestria. The two ancient pieces floated into the sky, circling the area as a bright light hit Crimson, Hope, and the coffin. The light grew stronger, blinding everyone around before finally fading, allowing them to see the results.

Crimson and Hope opened their eyes, no longer seeing any of the old flesh. They were now among the living again. Crimson threw his hat in the air as Hope went over to the coffin, hearing a voice call his name. The moment he looked in, he bent down and soon, a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. He went back up his wife was grabbing onto him. When Light was on the ground, she looked around before turning to Hope. Hope picked up her and spun her around, laughing for the first time in years.

Crimson looked at the two, happy for their reunion. Despite the fact that his wife would never return to him, he wasn't sad at all. He had many lovey years with her and he enjoyed every single minute. While he wished he could hold her one last time, he knew that she wouldn't want him to dwell on the past. He soon felt a presence beside him. He looked over to see Celestia and Luna standing to his right.

"You seem to be happy for them," Celestial commented. Crimson nodded.

"I never saw him smile since he lost her," Crimson replied. "Seeing him happy again is the best wish I could make."

"What about your wife?" Luna asked, just as Iron arrived and was soon joining in the hug with his parents.

"I had my time of happiness," Crimson answered. "I just want my son to be happy again."

"I guess age made you wiser than you were years ago," Celestia commented. Crimson nodded and sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye to the railroad business," Crimson said as he walked over to his engine. "Drove this train for years and now we're no longer needed. I'll start looking for some work elsewhere and see what I can do." As he was about to walk away, Luna stopped him.

"Actually," she began. "I might have a proposition for you." Crimson turned to her and smiled, seeing a deal that would benefit not just him, but maybe Ponyville as well. As Luna explained her deal, Crimson' face lit up with joy.

"Your Highness," Crimson said. "You've got yourself a deal." Crimson and Luna shock hands, finishing up the deal that would change Ponyville forever.


	8. A New Beginning

"Hurry up, Spike!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "We'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" Spike shouted back, making sure he had everything ready. He ran into the main room of the castle as Twilight was meeting him.

"You make sure that you two stay safe," Twilight said, watching Spike head for the castle door.

"I will Mom," Spike replied. He opened the door to see his filly-friend waiting for him. Spike walked outside, closing the door behind him. Sweetie Belle used this opportunity to hug Spike and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Glad to see you made it," she teased. "I was just about to leave you behind." Spike just laughed and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the new station. Luna knew that Crimson's engine would be sold for scrap if he retired. She also knew that he loved driving that train, but was out of work thanks to the newer models.

What her and Crimson agreed to, gave Crimson new hope and a new attraction to Ponyville, making it a popular tourist attraction. Mayor Mare signed the paperwork a few days after the discussion and with Steamers help, the new Ponyville Scenic Railroad was built.

Some of the Canterlot Nobles opposed the idea, but with Luna's backing and funding, as well as all of Ponyville agreeing, the old Ponyville line was rebuilt and operational within a few days after the next Running of the Leaves. Crimson as the main engineer and Hope as the engines firepony.

Hope and Light were able to find themselves a new home and got back into their old lives. Light began working at the castle by helping with some of the cleaning, much to the relief of Spike who was happy for the help. Twilight also began to teach Light about everything that had happened the past few decades, allowing her to tell Hope. Crimson learned from Luna when she was talking over all aspects of the deal.

Crimson bought himself a modest wooden home near the Everfree. Despite being welcomed into the community again, he still prefered a life of peace and quiet. He received a lot of visits from Granny Smith and Grand Pear. Crimson knew them from when he was delivering their goods to Canterlot. When they asked him as a joke how he was able to stay young, Crimson laughed and responded.

"The dead have a good health insurance plan." Now Crimson could laugh at the fact that he was dead and could now get back on with his life.

Crimson and Hope were even brought in as guests to the School of Friendship. Many wanted to see the ponies that were brought back from the dead and now, they could listen to their stories and maybe learn about new ideas of friendship. Even Gallus was excited to hear about their times when they were young.

What came as a shock was that Crimson and Hope were soon asked to teach some basic classes at the School. Crimson would be teaching history while Hope taught Physical Education. Rainbow Dash coached Hope for the first few lessons before letting him go on his own. For Hope, he was just glad to have a job. Crimson took his position and used his knowledge in the guard to give what details he could and even dress up into character many times. The main problem he had was when the others heard, they tricked him into teaching a lesson about some of the old tales such as the war against Sombra from Celestia's point of view.

Crimson vowed to get revenge on them to this day and is still plotting his revenge.

Spike and Sweetie Belle made it to the station just as 104 was pulling in, Crimson at the throttle. When the engine pulled to a stop, Spike and Sweetie Belle got into the tender as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo joined them. Hope got into the cab, a bright smile on his face.

"So," Crimson began. "What did the doctor say?"

"Light's Pregnant," Hope replied. "I'm going to be a dad again!"

"Congrats!" the teens exclaimed. Hope went over to them and hugged them just as the conductor came over.

"Is this all for this trip?" he asked. These four were given the special trip today as the train would be going all the way to Canterlot and back. Everyone nodded and the conductor put his hand next to his snot.

"ALL ABOARD!" he yelled. Crimson blew the whistle and started the train. Pretty soon, the engine was heading for Canterlot.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were talking about what they were going to do in Canterlot today while Sweetie Belle just leaned against Spike, relying on Spike to keep her warm as the autumn weather blew by.

Spike then looked back at his dream when he first saw the ghost. Now, he knew that his dream was a prediction. One that he was glad that came true. For now though, he chose not to dwell on the past and look forward to the future. With Sweetie Belle by his side, he knew that everything would be OK. He began to nod off with her as the train travelled into the horizon, ready for whatever life would throw at him.


	9. Authors Note

Thinking of a sequel, but need some of your thoughts.

I'll start a poll on my page.


End file.
